fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Quotes
A.J. * "It's Tuesday, on Tuesdays we multiply fractions for dessert. Nothing is sweeter than knowledge." * "No one man can own the Internet! I'd know, I've tried!" * "Thank you corrective dentistry!" * (with Trixie Tang's voice) "Tell me I'm pretty!" Chester McBadbat * "Boys like comic books; girls like dolls. Boys like video games; girls like makeup. We're DIFFERENT! THAT'S WHY WE HAVE DIFFERENT BATHROOMS! (sees Veronica in the boys' bathroom because there is no girls' bathroom) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * (after Timmy sees Chester's mailbox broken on the ground and says: "Isn't that your mailbox?") "NOT AGAIN!!" * "OH NO!!!! There is a tornado, and I live in a trailer park! Oh, they told me this would happen, BUT I DIDN'T BELIEVE THEM!!!! * (disguised as a girl so he and A.J. can avoid couple-skating) You better call me after this. :"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the hands!" * "Those tickets were impossible to get! I know, I've tried!" * A.J.: "Look at all the cheese he ate in fourth grade!" Chester:"No wonder he was constipated the entire year!" * (in his torn Squirrel Scouts uniform, facing off with a coyote) "And now, you're about to get your "Beaten By A Chester" badge." * "The meat is more sweet when flattened on the street." * "NOOOO! I'm allergic to girls!!!!" * "Girls give me the hives!!" Chet Ubetcha * "I'm Chet Ubetcha". * "Bottom of the Ninth. Bases loaded. One out to go. I'm extremely handsome." * "And now I'm off to run a marathon!" * (when Crocker takes over the world) "This is Chet Ubowdown, reminding you...to bow down!" * (when Timmy wished for a life size action figure which tried to destroy the city) "It's Dimmsdale, I mean Doomsdale! On other news people are flipping over Flipsie! :(Flipsie barks) "Man, I never get tired of that!" Cosmo *"What's wrong with being naked in public?" *'Timmy:' A world without girls! farts "I'm free!" Cosmo: the air "Wow! Freedom stinks." *''to [[Philip]]'' "It's a girl nickel!" *""We" can refer to anything, we three, we the people and my favorite wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" *[singing] "And I know I'm stupid I know I'm dim and even though I've just eaten I know I'll swim." *[After Wanda says "pudding"] ''"She said "pu" and then "ding"!" ''hysterically *[right after Vicky cries for help] "Sorry, the secret word was "pie"." [throws pie in Vicky's face] * "Uh, Binky did it! TO THE ESCAPE POD!!!" * "Ah...good times, good times..." * "And corn is niceeee" * "A nickel! Mine!" * "I hope he wishes for pudding!" * "Oh, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy! What about my needs!?" * "I regret nothing!" * "There's still enough pretty color left for one of us to slide down the rainbow bridge! Wow! There wasn't a single manly word in that sentence!" * Wanda "Do you mind?! Your disembodied head is nag nag nagging next to my severed ear!" * "Ha! I'm licking the popcorn so I don't have to share it!" * " To much clogging!!!" Crimson Chin *"Justice!" *"You mispelled 'Chin'" Timmy *"Of all my muscles, my brain is one of them!" *"Without gravity, we'd float into space!" *"Justice, thy name is Chin!" *"By my mother's mandible!" Dad * "Oh Vicky, I've come for my money back. Because Double-T says you stink." * "Why don't I get to go to the nice clink?!" * "We're making a movie called 'Stupid Questions Our Son Asked Us'!" * "Now we're making a sequel!! It's called, 'Stupid Questions Our Son Asked Other People'!" * "Must commit evil deeds...Must leave lousy tip...under fifteen percent!... And then I'll send my dinner back, even though it's exactly what I ordered!" * "Why do I have to eat "mold merial" (cold cereal) while he's eating maffles (waffles)?" * "DINKLEBURG!!!" * "DINKLEBOT!!!" * "Gah? He's Norwegi-licious!" * "Gotta run, son! I have a big meeting on how to plan big meetings!" * (Examining Cosmo dressed as Timmy)"Warm?! Green?!? Those are all the symptoms of steamed broccoli! Get the thermometer...and the salad shooter!" * "We're getting Dimmy award-winning gold here, and Trixie will totally talk to us! * "Electricity bills are for squares... LIKE PANTS!" * "Hey, my favorite shirt!... You (Mom) said it was stolen by Canadians!" * "Hey, I had a dream where I was you but with a better voice. And there was peanut butter, everywhere! * "Hey, nice door! If they made a pencil out of it, it would be a #1!" * "Pants are for squares!" * "Egad!" * [Mr. Turner is being eaten by a dragon] "It looks and feels like I'm getting real third degree burns! Ow! I mean, neat!" * "He's GOERGEOUS!" (talking about Mr. Crocker) * "Eureka! I think I've broken my Eureka!" Denzel Crocker * "' FAIRY GODPARENTS! '" * "F! F's FOR EVERYONE!" * "Good news, Turner, you've taken F to a new level! I'm going to give you A SUPER F!" * "Those people would assume it's the work of the hacker..." * "If they survive, they're FAIRIES! If they don't, I have TENURE!" * "There's only one explanation: Turner must have ignored Tootie's multiple birthday invitations, thus ruining her birthday. Feeling guilty, he impulsively loans her his FAIRY GODPARENTS!" * "Is it a D? Is it an E? No! It's Super F!!!" * "It's an F-a-palooza!" * "Curse this obsolete one month old technology!" * "Hey, Turner exploded! That's one less mouth to teach!" * [Principal Waxelplax has locked everyone inside the classroom] "No! I can't be locked in a room with children! I'm not a people person! I'm barely a person!" [ducks behind his desk] "HELP!" * Denzel Crocker: "Stupid two bit room! Stupid two bit van! Stupid two bit life!" Crocker's Mom: "Denzel! Would you like your stupid two bit dessert? I made your stupid two bit favorite!" * Denzel Crocker:"'''Timmy Turner, he's............... :Both Norm The Genie and Mr.Crocker: "My Mortal Enemy."' * (to Jimmy Neutron) Another reality avoidance costume, eh Turner? Very well. Since you're ''clearly Timmy Turner, here's your daily F!!" :Jimmy: "AHHHHH!! An F!! IT BURNS, Auggggh!!" * "Good news children, the F's are in! Mmmm, smell those hot, fresh F's!" * "What? This is impossible! A.J. got every answer wrong! This is the kind of grade I would expect to give Turner... who got an A! This has to be the work of... FAIRY GODPARENTS!" * "High marks for the Death-to-Turner motif." * "Goodnight Mother! I'm off to hunt fairies.....disguised as aliens!" * "Excuse me while I hit my head while changing all of Turner's F's to A. OW! A! OW! A! OW! A!" * (While high on sugar, extremely fast )"F, F, F, F, F, A for AJ, F! And now I'm off to run a marathon! But first''...FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Jorgen Von Strangle * "Well, no plan is perfect" * "Tough toenails, Binky!" * "There's only one thing to do: blame Wanda, and hit you! (Binky)" * "I don't have too many friends, okay? You punch them once and it's 'Please don't punch me any more'" * "Being buff means nothing if I don't have my lady love!" * "You have a problem with that?" * "My mighty muscles spun the board too hard. I'll call you back when it stops. Until then, have a nice millennium!" * ''up Cosmo & Wanda :"I know that you are upset, and also on fire but let me explain something..." * (In the Flarg episode after Mark Chang blows up Fairy world) "Which one of you is responsible for this mess?" * "Hey, stop! (to Calamitous) You must reconsider! Or at least come closer so I could bite you!" * "SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES!" * "Life better with you? Ask the brace-less Chester, the boil-less Elmer, and the World Series Champion Chicago Cubs!" * "That's so funny! Even my muscles are laughing!" * "Someone is about to wish for the B word! (Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda poof in front of him) Oh, Turner... Big suprise..." * "Aha! That is where you are wrong!" * "That is where you are wrong again, Timmy Turner! Your wish will come true, but this is only ..." :(Timmy interrupts) ."..the beginning, bla bla bla... have no idea what I've done blah blah you'll be watching me blah blah." Princess Mandie * "It's Man-''DIE!'' And nobody leaves me at the altar! NOBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * "You! Prepare to accept wedded bliss... OR EAT HOT PLASMA!!! * "Now, marry me...OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * "I know you're out there, Mark Chang! I'm waiting for you... '''VIOLENTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' * "I'm ''back!!!" * "Its time to play Hide And Go Die!" * "Mark, darling! Did you miss me?! Because this time I'm not going to miss you!!!!" * "It was an apple." * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IS THERE ANYTHING IN THIS BUILDING THAT ISN'T MADE OUT OF SUGARY, JELLY-FILLED, DEEP-FRIED DOUGH?!?!?!" * "What just happened?" Mark Chang * "NON-PUNY HUMANS, I'm outta here!" * "My untimely death has, like, untimely come!" * [appears in front of the White House] "I'm back! A hostile alien bent on taking over the world!" Service officers handcuff him "I mean, a harmless Girl Scout! Who wants cookies?" * Timmy: Dude, if you're gonna be a human, you gotta eat school food. :Mark Chang: (eating out of a trash can) "Wait... *gritty whispery voice* Government food... OH! Is there no end to your delicacies?!" * The "R" day of F.L.A.R.G.: No, you don't eat it, I eat it, get sick, and blow huge 'intergalactic chunks at my gracious host.' (to Timmy) That's you." * AAAHH!! THE CUTENESS!!! IT BURNS!!! * AWWWW, I would make a RIGHTEOUS PIXIE! * Vicky: Now start spreading that (cow manure) on the flower bed. :Mark: (excited) A jumbo bag of cow manure?'' WHY WOULD YOU BE WASTING THIS DELICIOUS TREAT ON SUCH HIDEOUS PETUNIAS?!?!?!?!'' Mom * "If Chip doesn't get here soon, I'm going to punish our child for no reason!" * "We'd never forget your birthday, Tommy!" * "You know you're not allowed to touch the money, dear!" * "Oh, waah. Do you ever stop nagging?" * "I've gone ga-ga over Gah!" * "[Seeing Cosmo disguised as Timmy] "Oh sweetie, you feel warm. And you look positively green!" * "I better get the fish a thermometer too!" * "Yams! I should show them my yams!" * "Everything I touch dies!" (Everyone backs away.) * "I use the hideous and clearly dangerous things your father makes me because I love him, and it makes him happy!" * "You need to be more secure in your masculinity, like me!" * [to Trixie Tang] "Hey, that's a great costume! You look just like a bratty, stuck up, snotty little rich girl!" * "Oh, Internet, breakfast is ready!" Mr. and Mrs. Turner *'Both': "Bye, School! Have a nice day at Timmy!" *'Mom:': "That's the seventeenth bath this night, and he(Timmy) still smells like...Pheew-alien barf! :Dad:: "I've got some steel wool in the garage!!" *'Timmy:': "As long as my parents don't have to use the bathroom in the next 10 minutes I should be okay." :(cut to Mom and Dad at dining table) :Dad:: "Hey Honey, wanna challenge me to a water drinking contest?" :Mom:: "Okay, let me just add these chocolate laxatives to my High-Fiber-O's. And for added fun, let's make it prune juice." :Dad:: "PRUNE ME UP, BABY!" *'Mom': "Was that the Dinkleberg's car? :Dad: "I hope so, that's what I was aiming for!" *'Mom': "I punished Timmy by making him eat chocolate, which in retrospect, wasn't such a good punishment after all. " :Dad: "Unless it's that reindeer chocolate, eew!" Norm the Genie * [to Crocker] "Hold on there, Hunch Back of Never-Dated-A-Dame." * [to Crocker] "Seriously, have you ever *talked* to a girl?" * [about his hatred for Canada] "They've had it too good for too long." * [about wishing for more wishes to Crocker] We always tell them they can't, but actually, you can. We've been bluffing for centuries. * [to Crocker] You're not as stupid as I thought. Or maybe it's too soon to tell. Timmy Turner * [repeated, right before disaster] "What could possibly go wrong!?" * "Boring conversation. Can't focus." * [Jimmy & Timmy shake each other's hands between universes] James Isaac 'Jimmy' Neutron: "Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius." Timmy Turner: "Timmy Turner... Boy." * "Hi. I'm Timmy. I have a short attention span and..." [walks away] * [to Dad] "No amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay." * [to Tootie] "It'll be our little secret... of LOOOOOOVE!" * "Awesome- boys fighting over me!" * "I don't care what my therapist says. I will always love you Trixie Tang!" * "Uhh, the internet! * "Internet!" Tootie * "TIMMY!!!!!!!" * (first line) "Is that you Timmy!?!" * "I'm so wet, you can't even see how much I'm crying!" * "Why won't you give my love a chance?" * [Timmy is being jeered by every girl at his school] Fat girl: "Who'd want to be HIS valentine?" Tootie: "I WOULD! I think he's dreamy!" * Timmy: "Tootie, I'm gonna kick myself for this tomorrow, but... Tootie, would you be my valentine?" Tootie: "Yes! YES! YES!!!!" * [to Francis] "You leave Timmy Turner, my one true love, alone you big gray bully!" * "You're here? In my house? My Timmy Tracker must be malfunctioning." * "You trashed Vicky's room! You've done what I've always dreamed of, and never had the courage to do! You're my hero!!! Even if you are in a dress..." * [speaking through Timmy's You Doo doll] "I love Tootie, she's smart, she's funny, and she's so much prettier than anyone, especially that icky yucky Trixie!" * "Your holding my hand!" * "Your holding my hand again!!" * "Timmy! I gotta go potty!... Oops, no I don't!" * "Don't hurt him! He hired all these actors and rented out this whole stadium all because of me! I love him more than ever!" * Tootie: "Don't worry! Your parents will be here to pick you up any minute!" : Timmy: "How did you know that?" : Tootie: "I didn't tap your phones!" * Dark Laser: "Aren't you too young for lipstick?" : Tootie: "Don't push my buttons bub, and I won't push yours." * "Hi Timmy! I just got my mouth to mouth resuscitation badge!" * "Now pucker up, LOVER BOY!" * "I don't care what my therapist says, I will always love you Timmy Turner!" Trixie Tang * "Oh my gosh! I just realized I'm totally in love with rock stars!" * "You're rejecting me? Oh my gosh! I'm so into you now! I'm going to leave 1,000 messages on your answering machine!" * "Tell me I'm pretty!" * "I'm ignoring you. I said I'm ignoring you! STOP IGNORING ME IGNORING YOU!!!!" * "He's so unfeeling! That makes him cool!" * (under You-doo) "I-think-I'll-sit-here-with-my-favorite-pink-hatted-buck-toothed-loser". * "Get away from me! You're a monster! A totally hot MONSTER!" * "I knew it! You were trying to gnaw your own arm off in a desperate attempt at freedom!" * (observing that she and Timmy are the only two people on Earth) "But... that means there are less people around to adore me... I NEED SOMEONE TO ADORE ME!!!!!" * (going crazy after Timmy goes to the bathroom) "Where did you go???" Don't lie to me. Who's in there? What's her name? TELL ME I'M PRETTY!!!!" * "LOVE HURTS! And it makes a fine mulch for your lawn or garden." * "Missiles sold separately!?" * "I missed you, Timmy. Did you miss me? WHERE DID YOU GOOOOOO!!!???" * Trixie: "WHY AREN'T YOU HERE COMPLIMENTING ME?!" :Timmy: "I just did.." :Trixie: "NOT IN THAT LAST SENTENCE!" * "Timmy! You've killed my seemingly harmless plant! You are SO not my boyfriend!" Veronica * [blinded by Timmy's shiny teeth] "MY EYES! My perfect blue eyes!!" * [about Timmy's sudden popularity] "Trixie! It's a trap! See, I told you, I knew!" *looks around crazily* * [about Timmy] "Actually, my love for him burns with the white-hot intensity with of a thousand suns, but I can't let Trixie know that." * "Call me Trixie! TRIXIE!" * "I AM TRIXIE!!!!" * "How many pink hatted, buck toothed losers does it take to screw in a light bulb?" * "I'm Hawk Gal! I can fly at speeds of 20 and 40 miles per hour and have all the powers of a hawk and a girl!" * reading Veronica's mind in Mind Over Magic "Why ISN'T that loser talking to me?" * "What do you think of my new outfit? It's made of tissue paper, sugar and powdered milk!" * "I still can't see, but those two kids sound really unpopular." * "Look who decided to wear clothes today. Hahahaha." doesn't react "Insults not working.... AHHH!!!!" faints Vicky * [repeated, often screamed] "TWERP!!!!" * Vicky:"All right twerp, time for bed!" :Timmy Turner: "But it's only six o'four!" :Vicky: "Well, it's nine o'four on the East Coast. BED!" * "Gah? What kind of name is Gah?" * "Gah-ah....! Playing hard to get only makes me want you more!" * "But I'm miserable. Why won't anybody believe me? I'm-''(A large sundae appears)'' Ooh, vanilla!" * "actor playing Crash Nebula is a hunksicle!" * "Hey! That punk's tryin' to steal the car I'm stealing!" * "Pick up the trash and the octopus!" * "Okay, I believe you. Try not to get trampled. Your screaming will disturb my quality 'Ignore Timmy' time." * "I ooze brilliance!" * "When I was eight, my mom said my turtle ran away. But he didn't run away, TURTLES CAN'T RUN!!" * "When I get up there, you are going DOWN!!!!!!!!!" * "Knock, Knock! Heeeere's Vicky!!" * "Check out the fun, destructive things you find lying around a stately mansion!" * "Today's episode is brought to you by the letter 'V'." * "I only wish that someday I can make the whole world this miserable!" * "Your temperature's normal, and so's your cholesterol. I want you to sit back and play mindless video games while I run and do those nasty chores, you cute little imp of a boy, you!" * (Practicing cheerleading) "Fe-fi-fo-fum, who's the girl who sucks her thumb? I am! I am! Why did I say that?" * (Again Cheerleading) "1, 2, 3, 4, I shoplift from every store!" * (Cheerleading) "I lie a lot, I cheat in school, I'm scared of cows but love being cruel! I pick my nose when no one looks, and wipe them in your history books!" * "I don't mean to be mean all the time. I just am." * "I'll be busy sleeping." * "Pink hat and buck teeth on a kid? Ewwwwwww! Pink hat and buck teeth on a Norwegian male supermodel? Yeahhh!" * "We have time for one more ride together: The Marriage-Go-Round!" * (Visibly sick) "Ugh...I don't ever want to see another piece of candy again." pile of candy falls on her "IT BURNS!!!" * "You're not hiding anywhere! You have chores to do!" * "I'VE LOST MY NORWEGIAN SUPER MODEL!" Polar Bear: "And that's the password!" * "I had the greatest dream. I almost took over the world and destroyed everybody." Wanda * "Thanks alot, Mr. Contagious! Now I have the fairy flu!" * "Oh, shut up and kiss me, will you?" * "Oh blah, blah, blah...YOUR needs!" * "You bet me for a nickel?!!!" * "What's strange, that I'm not strangling Cosmo?" * "My Cosmo-about-to-make-Timmy-dead senses is tingling!" * "Two fairies had a thought in their head, had a bet to decide who'd I wed, But when during their bout, their big secret got out..." (Juandisimo) "...And now both of those morons are dead?" * "And here's Wanda with the news: Vicky's going to kill you when she finds out what you're up to!" * "The Double-T in the Morning show is brought to you by 'Vicky Stinks!' Remember: Vicky Stinks!" * "Oh, waah. Do you ever stop nagging?" * "I told you, You-Doo dolls are dangerous. [goes under You-Doo spell] But what the heck do I know? In fact, poof up a whole big box full of You-Doo dolls! And let's wish up more pudding for Cosmo! I'm a nag! Let's do the Nag Dance! [singing] You nag it to the left, You nag it to the right, I love to nag my husband all day and night!" * "Zappy fight! Oh, that's right: You don't have one!" (Wanda to Blonda) * "Whoever you are, you're going down" (Cosmo) "Whoever I am, no I'm not!" * "Cosmo, you idiot!" * "Cosmo, stop spinning the newspaper!" * "...Nag Nag Nag..." *'Cosmo': I married the smart one! :Wanda: I married the-- (pauses) --well, he's cute, right? * (To Timmy in "Just Desserts!") "Make the wish!!!" Category:Fairly OddParents